Его цвет
by lama-nice
Summary: Если бы Шерлок был психопатом, то не единственным.


**Название**: Его цвет  
><strong>Автор<strong>: anewkindofthrill / MrsSueKapranos  
><strong>Переводчик<strong>: lama_nice

**Фандом**: BBC Sherlock  
><strong>Жанр<strong>: драма, ужасы, романтика  
><strong>Рейтинг<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Количество слов<strong>: 724  
><strong>Пейринг<strong>: Шерлок/Джон  
><strong>Предупреждения<strong>: убийство  
><strong>Дисклеймер<strong>: Фанфик был переведен не с целью извлечения прибыли; права на использованных персонажей принадлежат Марку Гэтиссу и Стивену Моффату.  
><strong>Саммари<strong>: Если бы Шерлок был психопатом, то не единственным.

* * *

><p>В какой-то момент Джон научился понимать, когда Шерлок лжет.<p>

- Разве ты не видишь брызги белой краски на левой туфле? Конечно, он был здесь. Значит, убийца – его сестра.

Шерлок раскрыл загадку того, как труп оказался здесь, на складе, запертом изнутри.

Они склонились над изуродованным телом. Конечности были сломаны и лежали в неестественном положении. Череп разбит вдребезги, а некоторые кусочки мозга аккуратно вырезаны.

Шерлок был удивителен, как всегда. Он указал на все детали дела, доказал, почему виновна именно сестра.

Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, ожидая похвалы. Он так привык к этому.

К тому же это подергивание бровью. Глубокая линия между ртом и щекой.

Он лгал. Он устроил все это.

- Блестяще, - сказал Джон.

* * *

><p>Женщина была ужасно похожа на Сару, и сначала Джон был уверен, что это она.<p>

Слава богу, это не так.

Джон опустился на колени возле трупа на холодную, мокрую траву футбольного поля. Лунный свет обрисовывал черты его лица, делая морщины глубже.

Он делал кожу Шерлока глаже, глаза – ярче.

Шерлок закрыл глаза, коснувшись лица, чтобы поправить волосы.

На щеке появилось длинное красное пятно.

Ведь он дотрагивался до трупа.

Трупа, чье сердце было вырвано и засунуто в рот.

Джон смотрел на пятно с нездоровым очарованием и слушал ложь Шерлока.

- Друг ее любовника. Несомненно. Посмотрите на волосы!_ Задумайтесь_ на секунду. В них кленовые семена. Вы видите здесь клены? Мы на футбольном поле! Это был друг ее любовника.

Шерлок не нервничал. Джон точно знал. Как Шерлок держал свою голову. Голову с окровавленной щекой.

- Удивительно, - сказал Джон.

* * *

><p>Джон отнес пальто Шерлока в прачечную. Внутренняя сторона была в белой краске, а на воротнике осталось кленовое семечко.<p>

Джон вдохнул запах пальто – сигареты, чай, Лондон, _Шерлок_ – до того, как он отдал его невысокой китаянке, владелице прачечной. Как всегда.

* * *

><p>Когда в следующий раз Шерлок вышел из дома, Джон пошел за ним.<p>

Джон знал, что Шерлок знает, что он идет за ним.

Джон также знал, что Шерлок хочет, чтобы он знал.

Они были недалеко от дома, когда Шерлок зашел в бордель. Джон даже не пытался спрятаться и несколько позже тоже зашел внутрь.

На коленях Шерлока сидела красивая темноволосая женщина с высокими скулами, почти как у самого Шерлока. Как только Джон вошел, Шерлок отпустил ее, хлопнул по попе и повел наверх.

Бордель был большим, но изнутри совсем таким не казался. Комнаты были разделены малиновыми и пурпурными занавесками; в воздухе витал дым, совсем не похожий на сигаретный. Это заставило Джона почувствовать легкое головокружение. Он долго бродил среди занавесок как по лабиринту, пока не добрался до лестницы.

Он увидел, как Шерлок проскользнул в комнату, оставляя дверь приоткрытой.

Джон сделал то же, что и всегда - последовал за Шерлоком. Он поспешил подняться по лестнице и прильнул к дверной щели.

Шерлок лежал на уже голой проститутке, посасывая и жадно кусая ее губы. Он был полностью одет.

_Сделай это. Сделай это сейчас. _Джон хотел это видеть. Джон хотел это чувствовать. Джон хотел быть частью этого. Он вспомнил слова Салли Донован: «Потому что он псих», - и вдруг понял, что хотел быть частью этого с тех пор, как услышал эти слова.

Джон вошел в комнату, когда Шерлок достал из пиджака нож мясника и вонзил его в уже истекающую кровью (покусанную и исцарапанную) женщину.

Она даже не кричала. Она смотрела на Шерлока с тем же болезненным очарованием, с каким Джон смотрел на него.

Шерлок и Джон испачкались в крови, потому что Шерлок попал во внешнюю сонную артерию (Джон осознал информацию за миллисекунды, и это его еще никогда так не очаровывало). Белая рубашка Шерлока была темно-красной, и Джон бы с удовольствием свыбросил свой бежевый джемпер.

Детектив встал на колени возле мертвой женщины, его руки опустились. Он смотрел на забрызганный кровью потолок.

- Разве это не красиво? – Спросил он.

- Красиво, – прошептал Джон.

Шерлок глубоко выдохнул и позволил ножу упасть на пол. Затем он оттолкнул подальше труп и лег в лужу крови, которая образовалась на кровати. Он лежал на спине, все еще смотря в потолок.

Джон медленно приблизился к нему и откинул нож перед тем, как опуститься рядом с Шерлоком и свернуться в клубок.

- Я так рад, что ты понимаешь, Джон, - хрипло прошептал Шерлок, и неожиданно мокрая рука оказалась в волосах Джона.

Кровь все еще капала с их лиц, когда они наконец-то решили поцеловаться. Они могли чувствовать вкус мертвой женщины, когда целовали шеи друг друга, кусали уши друг друга, ощущали губы друг друга.

«Шерлок так красив в красном», - решил Джон.

- Уверен, что понимаю.


End file.
